


Warrior Cats - Blazing

by edythe_cullen_33



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Erin Hunter, F/M, Gay Cats, M/M, Multi, RiverClan, ShadowClan, StarClan, ThunderClan, Warrior Cats, WindClan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edythe_cullen_33/pseuds/edythe_cullen_33
Summary: When a young kit wanders away from camp and finds a kittypet the same age as him, Thunderclan instantly takes in the young kittypet. None of the other clans question it, Thunderclan is known for it's soft spot for kittypets. The new kit is accepted quickly by everyone, except for the young tom who found her. He absolutely hates her, she gets all the attention, everyone loves her. Yet he is still treated the same, he is treated like he is less than her, and he is the one who was born in the forest in the first place. All at the same time, he finds himself falling for an impossible mate, he is being forced to partner up with the bane of his exsistence, the clans are waging wars against each other, and a new prophecy has begun to play out.*DISCLAIMER* ~I do not own Warrior Cats in any way, all rights and stuff to it go to Erin Hunter~





	1. The Clan Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really expect you to read all the cat names even though it took forever to make them all lol. They are all orignal, so please don't steal them. :D

**Thunderclan**

 

_ Leader: Cloudstar _ : Fluffy white tom with a broad muzzle and pale blue eyes.

 

 _Deputy:_ _Amberclaw:_ Dark brown she-cat with darker stripes and bright amber eyes.

 

_ Medicine Cat: Twigfang: _ Small pale grey tom with a small frame and light green eyes.

_ Apprentice: Skypaw _

 

_ Warriors: _

 

_ Pinefoot: _ A pale brown tom with a long tail and small amber eyes.

 

_ Mapletail:  _ a pretty tortoise shell she cat with bright blue eyes.

_ Apprentice: Petalpaw _

 

_ Oakfur: _ a light brown tom with darker paws and yellow eyes.

_ Apprentice:  _ Dirtpaw

 

_ Snakeheart:  _ Dark grey tom with lighter swirls of grey mixed in. Extra sharp fangs, and pale green eyes.

_ Apprentice: _ Darkpaw

 

_ Ravenpelt:  _ Tom with slick black fur and dark green eyes.

_ Apprentice: Russetpaw _

 

_ Greyfeet: _ Ash colored tom with longer ears and cold amber eyes.

 

_ Queens: _

 

_ Moonflower:  _ Pale grey she cat with silvery blue eyes. Mate of Greyfeet and mother of Skykit.

 

_ Roseleaf:  _ Reddish brown she cat with dark green eyes. Mate of Cloudstar and mother of Russetkit and Petalkit.

 

_ Thornstem: _ Dark and light brown she cat with yellow eyes. Mate of Pinefoot and mother of Dirtkit. Helps to take care of Darkkit.

 

_ Grasswing: _ Brown she-cat with a white belly and dark blue eyes. Mate of Snakeheart and expecting his kits.

 

_ Apprentices: _

 

_ Russetpaw: _ Handsome dark ginger tom with fluffy fur and dark pine green eyes.

_   Mentor: Ravenpelt _

 

_ Darkpaw: _ She-cat with sleek black fur and one white paw. She has almost glowing in intensity, amber eyes.

_   Mentor: Snakeheart _

 

_ Skypaw:  _ Fluffy dark grey tom with a puffy tail and sky blue eyes.

_   Mentor: Twigfang _

 

_ Dirtpaw:  _ Medium dark brown tom with dark brown striped and dull amber eyes.

_   Mentor: Oakfur _

 

_ Petalpaw:  _ A very pretty she-cat with dark ginger fur and sparkling blue eyes.

_   Mentor: Mapletail _

 

_ Elders:  _

 

_ Stumptail:  _ A brown and white tom with green eyes and a stump for a tail.

 

_ Rabbitear:  _ A tortoise shell she-cat with extra long ears and a crooked paw. Her eyes are yellow.

 

_ Berryface: _ A tom with a ragged ear and a few broken teeth. Pelt is ginger and brown, and has pale amber eyes.

 

**Windclan**

 

_ Leader: Guststar:  _ Scrawny, dusty brown tom with a skinny tail and dark orange eyes.

 

_ Deputy: Breezewhisker:  _ Small multicolored she-cat with sharp ears and yellowish amber eyes.

 

_ Medicine Cat: Longnose:  _ Slight figured ashy grey tom with blue eyes _.  _ His snout is a little long _. _

 

_ Warriors _

 

_ Rabbitlegs:  _ Brown tom with amber eyes, and especially long legs.

_   Apprentice: Drypaw _

 

_ Moorfoot:  _ Light brown she-cat with small build and pale green eyes.

_ Apprentice: Mudpaw _

 

_ Branchclaw: _ Oak brown tom with giant paws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice:_ _Volepaw_

 

_ Haretail:  _ A small grey she-cat with a long tail and dark green eyes.

 

_ Gorseheart:  _ A brownish grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and greenish grey eyes.

_Apprentice:_ _Yellowpaw_

 

_ Brushfang:  _ A dappled brown and white tom with grey eyes.

 

_ Apprentices: _

 

_ Drypaw:  _ Dirty orange tom with pale green eyes.

_ Mentor: Rabbitlegs _

 

_ Volepaw:  _ A small pale brown tom with blue eyes.

_Mentor:_ _Branchclaw_

 

_ Mudpaw:  _ Dark brown she-cat with a thick tail and amber eyes.

_ Mentor: Moorfoot _

 

_ Yellowpaw:  _ A very small light grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

_ Mentor: Gorseheart _

 

_ Queens: _

 

_ Palebelly:  _ A light brown she-cat with an even lighter stomach and pale green eyes. Mate of Rabbitlegs and mother of Windkit and Dustkit.

 

_ Flufftail: _ Light grey she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes. Mate of Branchclaw and expecting his kits.

 

_ Bushfire: _ Bright ginger she-cat with big bushy tail and blue eyes. Mate of Brushfang and mother of Coldkit and Greenkit.

 

_ Elders: _

 

_ Crowfang:  _ A brown tom with a graying muzzle and crooked tail. He has bleak amber eyes.

 

_ Straypelt: _ A blind grey she-cat with a fluffy belly and distant blue eyes.

 

**Riverclan**

 

_ Leader: Salmonstar: _ Silvery grey she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 

 _Deputy:_ _Troutberry:_ Shiny brown she-cat with grey eyes.

 

_ Medicine Cat: Wetreed: _ Skinny brown tom with a long tail and green eyes.

 

_ Warriors:  _

 

_ Reedtail:  _ Tom with long skinny tail, light brown pelt, and pale green eyes.

_   Apprentice: Riverpaw _

 

_ Fishsnout:  _ Brownish grey she-cat with big paws and amber eyes.

_   Apprentice: Bluepaw _

 

_ Streampelt:  _ Silver she-cat with grey-blue eyes and a slick tail.

 

_ Riverclaw:  _ Silvery blue tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes.

_   Apprentice: Silverpaw _

 

_ Greenreed:  _ Plump brown tom with river green eyes.

 

_ Splashnose:  _ A dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and a fluffy belly.

_ Apprentice: Waterpaw _

 

_ Queens: _

 

_ Wetflower: _ Tortoise shell she-cat with a white paw, and amber eyes. Mate of Riverclaw and expecting his kits.

 

_ Fernsplash:  _ Sleek brown she-cat with fern colored green eyes. Mate of Greenreed and mother of Leafkit and Fishkit.

 

_ Bluefish: _ A grayish silver she-cat with icy blue eyes. Mate of Reedtail and mother of Rockkit and Stonekit.

 

_ Apprentices: _

 

_ Riverpaw: _ A slick pale grey tom with darker grey stripes and icy blue eyes.

_   Mentor: Reedtail _

 

_ Bluepaw: _ A small silver she cat with very vibrant blue eyes. She and Silverpaw are sisters.

_   Mentor: Fishsnout _

 

_ Silverpaw:  _ Grey and silver she cat with big shiny blue eyes. She and Bluepaw are sisters.

_ Mentor: Riverclaw _

 

_ Waterpaw:  _ Fat brown tom with a white paw and amber eyes.

_   Mentor: Splashnose _

 

_ Elders: _

 

_ Fryfoot: _ A small grey tom with big feet and small amber eyes.

 

_ Waterdrip: _ A thick furred she-cat with a pretty dappled pelt and bright green eyes.

 

_ Greyacorn:  _ A brownish grey tom with a broad muzzle and pale amber eyes.

 

**Shadowclan**

 

 _Leader:_ _Ravenstar:_ A jet black, slick, and big, tom with sharp claws and potent yellow eyes.

 

_ Deputy: Darkthrush: _ A tortoise shell colored tom with bright blue eyes and a big fluffy tail.

 

_ Medicine Cat: Toadfur:  _ A dirty brown tom with a crooked paw and muddy green eyes.

 

_ Warriors: _

 

_ Frogclaw:  _ A big tom with very sharp teeth and bright yellow eyes. His pelt is light grey.

 

_ Crowtooth: _ A tiny little pale brown she-cat with kind amber eyes.

_ Apprentice: Blackpaw _

 

_ Deathberry:  _ A light ginger she-cat with pale amber eyes. She gets her strange name because all her siblings died during birth, and she almost ate death berrys once.

_ Apprentice: Nightpaw _

 

_ Tabbypelt: _ A pretty brown tabby she-cat with greyish green eyes.

_ Apprentice: Thornpaw _

 

_ Shadowheart:  _ An ashy black and grey tom with extra sharp claws and teeth. His icy blue eyes have an unusual dark and evil glow to them.

 

_ Thrushtail:  _ A small but pretty she cat with big amber eyes and fluffy brown fur.

_Apprentice:_ _Greypaw_

 

_ Asheyes:  _ A light grey tom with ashy blue eyes.

_ Apprentice: Toadpaw _

 

_ Apprentices: _

 

_ Blackpaw: _ A broad framed fluffy black tom with handsome green eyes.

_ Mentor: Crowtooth _

 

_ Nightpaw:  _ Dark grey she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

_ Mentor: Deathberry _

 

_ Thornpaw: _ Dappled brown tom with sharp claws and cold amber eyes.

_ Mentor: Tabbypelt _

 

_ Greypaw: A mixed grey and black tom with dark blue eyes. _

_   Mentor: Thrushtail _

 

_ Toadpaw:  _ A small brown tom with light yellow eyes.

_   Mentor: Asheyes  _

 

_ Queens: _

 

_ Nightfall:  _ Fluffy grey she-cat with dark green eyes. Mate of Asheyes and mother of Fangkit.

 

_ Stormpelt: _ Broad she-cat with dark grey fluffy fur and bright blue eyes. Mate of Frogclaw and expecting his kits.

 

_ Sharpshadow:  _ A dark grey she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mate of Shadowheart and mother of Clawkit. Clawkit looks almost exactly like his father and is five moons old.

 

_ Elders: _

 

_ Raggedcrow:  _ A small black tom. He has one dull yellow eye, the other was lost to battle.

 

_ Frogtooth:  _ A rusty brown tom with yellow eyes. One of his teeth is jagged from battle.


	2. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't know how hard it is to make up a whole new prophecy until I wrote this prolog lol

            Twigfang padded happily through the warm, bright, forest. In his dream, it was a pleasant early Greenleaf day. Twigfang lifted his nose to the air when he caught the scent of a plump vole. Before he could crouch down and begin to stalk it though, his named was called.

 

            “Twigfang! Twigfang you mousebrain, turn around already!” Already knowing who was there, he turned around with joy. To his happiness, he saw his former mentor, Foxleaf, standing there with an amused expression. Twigfang loped up to her and met her nose with his own.

 

            “Foxleaf! It’s been so long! How are things in Starclan? Are you doing well?” Twigfang’s greetings and purrs halted when he noticed the grave look in Foxleaf’s eyes. “You’re here for more than a visit, aren’t you?” Twigfang asked.

 

            Foxleaf nodded. “No, I didn’t come here just to remind you that you need to take an apprentice soon, like last time, Twigfang.” Foxleaf meowed, losing her serious vibe for a moment before it returned. “I’m here to warn you.”

 

            “Warn me of what Foxleaf?” Twigfang asked, worried. Foxleaf seemed to be far away from where she was standing.

 

            “A pair of fire will form, as will a couple of ice. They will fight, battle, and destroy each other, until only one pair is left standing. The journey till the end will be difficult for all the cats of the clans. One pair will cause the havoc and destruction of all the clans, the other will create peace for many more moons than the youngest kit you have now will ever see.” Foxleaf’s deep green eyes watched Twigfang coolly as he took in what she had said.

 

            “I don’t understand, who are the pairs, what does this mean?” Twigfang questioned. For a moment Foxleaf seemed scared.

 

            “I… I don’t know, Twigfang.” Foxleaf murmured before fading, disappearing, leaving Twigfang shivering in the medicine cat’s den when he woke.

 


End file.
